¿Siete? de un Arc
by Madgora
Summary: Jaune Arc siempre ha tenido el deseo de ser un héroe sin saber que cierto mago de caleidoscopio ha colocado ¿7 almas? de héroes cuando sólo era un bebé, esperando el momento de despertar ahora que el destino lo ha colocado en una situación dolorosa los espíritus irán despertando dentro de el, es normal oír voces ¿verdad? ¿no me estoy volviendo loco? no hay día tranquilo para un Arc
1. Prólogo:una identidad falsa.

**Ni RWBY ni Fate stay night me pertencesen solo la trama de este**.

**fic.****%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥**

Mi nombre es Jaune Arc diría mi frase cool de presentación pero ahora estoy muy ocupado corriendo por salvar mi vida de dos ursas y una manada de beowulf y te preguntaras ¿cómo llegué a esta situación? Bueno todo comenzó cuando intenté ser sincero con mi equipo y con el equipo RWBY sobre mis transcripciones las cosas no salieron bien. Yang estalló en furia alegando que ¿como tenia las agallas de hacer eso? ,poniendo mi vida y de la sus compañero en juego. Molesta tomo a Ruby sin dejarle pronunciar palabra sus ojos estaban tristes pero no hizo nada para resistirse y se fue con Yang dolió el ver que no dijo nada ni trato de evitar ser llevada por Yang ¿que ella no decía siempre que éramos los mejores amigos?, Weiss sólo bufo diciendo que eso explicaba la escusa patética de cazador que era si lo primero dolió eso fue un golpe directo al autoestima y mi orgullo más las palabras de desprecio de alguien que creí querer verdaderamente después de eso cualquier sentimiento de amor murió con esas frías palabras, Blake no dijo nada sólo se retiró en silencio sin mostrar reacción verdadera a la situación, esperaba un poco de apoyo de mi equipo pero Ren me vio con cierta complicación me dijo que reconciderara mis opciones en renunciar o el tendría que hablar con el director de la situación se disculpó diciendo que no podía dejar el liderazgo de un equipo y la seguridad de este a alguien no capacitado. Nora parecía triste no me vio a los ojos y fue corriendo en busca de Ren, era increíble nadie confiaba en mi pase la iniciación ¿no? Algo debe valer eso, mi mirada volteó a mi compañera Pyrrha no me abandonaría ¿verdad? Solo tuve que mirar sus ojos para saberlo todo y mi espíritu quedar desecho.

"Tal vez deverias renunciar Jaune" fue lo que mi amiga, mi compañera, la primera que confío en mi me dijo antes de retirarse con los demás. Quería soltar lágrimas pero mi orgullo no lo permitió.

Los días pasaron y la distancia entre los grupo y yo se empezó a notar, desde comer sólo en el comedor hasta la sofocante sensación de estar en la habitación con ¿mi equipo? Ya ni sabía se siquiera me consideraba parte del el. Esta distancia fue notado por varias personas entre ellas Cardin cosas que aprovechó y los abusos fueron cada vez más intensos aún con todo a cuestas y sin nadie decidí entrenar concentrarme para ser un buen cazador, me empese a acostumbrar a todo este ambiente y a los malos tratos hasta que a Cardin traspasó los límites encerrandome en un casillero y lanzarme al bosque Esmeralada esto puedo pasar falcilmente si hubiera tenido a croce morse para defenderme pero por desgracia no la traía en ese momento cuando pude salir fui rodeado por unos beowulf así que hice lo más sensato correr por mi vida en la carrera se le agregaron dos ursas, sabía que no podia correr por siempre en lo que corría sólo podía recordar la situación ¿esta mal querer ser un héroe?, mentí se que eso esta mal pero he luchado para llegar donde estoy he entrando, he sangrado para estar a la altura aún cuando no sea lo que puese en mis transcripciones con dedicación puedo llegar a serlo.

-Interesantes palabras, maestro.-escuche una voz dentro de mi cabeza genial ya me estoy volviendo loco.

\- No maestro, no ha sucumbido a la locura en verdad esta escuchando mi voz.- la voz en mi cabeza respondió.

\- Sabes que no es normal escuchar voces, no es precisamente un indicio de cordura.-refute con desgano mientas seguía corriendo.

\- Podemos discutir eso después maestro, parece encontrarse en una precaria situación.-expresó la voz.

\- Si, pero no veo como salir de esta situación.-le expete en lo que esquive por poco una garra del beowulf .

\- No te preocupes maestro, mi eapada es tuya y mi técnica igual por lo que no se contenga.-termino la voz yo no entendí muy bien que pasaba pero después de eso en mis manos apareció una gran espada no era una nodachi como sabía eso no tenía idea, pero se sentía tan natural en mis manos cuando los bewolfs notaron mi distracción entraron al ataque y fue cuando todo se puso extraño mi cuerpo reaccionó inclinandose levemente para esquivar el corte y con un movimiento fluido Levante la nodachi y corte la cabeza del beowulf como si mantequilla fuera.

Sentía como mis brazos se levantaban y me coloque en una posición donde levantaba la nodachi de forma horizontal frente a mi y en ese momento me lancé al ataque lanze un corte de abajo hacia arriba a una velocidad segadora y tres cabezas de beowulf calleron, las ursas al ver esto atacaron con fiereza entre las dos volví a la misma posición y sabía que ataque haría.

\- "Tsubame Gaeshi".-pronuncie levemente y vi como el espacio se distorcionaba ante mi ataque fue como una espiral de cortes formándose a mi alrededor derrotando el espacio mismo cuando las ursas pasaron por esa espiral sus cuerpo fueron divididos en partes simétricas. Me quedé mirando la nodachi con clara sorpresa de lo que acaba de pasar en verdad me moví con esa técnica y precisión.

\- Supongo que tienes varias preguntas maestro.- volví a escuchar la voz dentro de mi cabeza.

\- No tienes idea por ahora, tienes un nombre, no quiero llamarte voz en mi cabeza.-le pregunté con sierta gtacia a la voz dentro de mi cabeza.

\- Claro maestro, me presentó mi nombre es Kojirou Sasaki, pero puede llamarme Assessin maestro.- Terminó con reverencia.

\- Assessin, he...devo preocuparme de escuchar la voz de alguien que se autodenomina asesino en mi cabeza. Me auto cuestione pero parece que assessin consideró que la pregunta era para él.

\- Si fuera otra persona maestro puede ser, sin embargo su caso es distinto, pero basta de charlas le recomendaría salir del lugar para evitar más peligros en este bosque.-Assessin me suguirio y decidir hacerle caso voz en la cabeza o lo que sea pero tenía un punto por lo que decidí ir a la zona de los acantilados para subir y regresar a la escuela, cuando llegue a ellos tube que guardar la nodachi en una funda que apareció en mi cintura cuando sentí la necesidad de guardarla con rapidez escale el muro he de decir con mucha facilidad como si todo mi cuerpo hubiera mejorado.

\- Es normal maestro ya que usted ahora pose todas mis habilidades como espirituo heroico.-complemento Assessin, genial un nuevo término muchas preguntas se formaban en mi cabeza, pero serían resueltas a su tiempo ahora lo que tenía que hacer era llegar a la academia, tomar un ducha y quisas dormir un poco.

Al llegar a la Academia no tuve tiempo de hacer nada de lo que me propuse ya que la señorita Goodwitch me retuvo en la entrada ya que se me solicitaba con urgencia en la oficina del director, con resignación acompañe a la señorita Goodwitch a la oficina del director el viaje fue en la mayoría en silencio sólo se rompió cuando la señorita Goodwitch pregunto por el cambio de arma al notar la nodachi en mi cintura, torpemente le explique que estoy probando otros estilos la señorita Goodwitch asintió aunque no se si me creyó o no es difícil saber cuando siempre mantiene esa cara tan exótica.

Cuando llegamos a la oficina la señorita Goodwitch se retiró y me indico que tocará para entrar, me acerque a tocar la puerta de madera levemente y puede escuchar un pasen al abrir vi a él resto del equipo JNPR parado en lo que parecía una conversación con el director y un sentimiento de pesades cayo en mi estómago.

**%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥%_£¥**

**Hola ¿como estan? aqui con el ultimo nuevo fic por un tiempo espero sea de su agrado recuerden comentar que simpre es grato saber su opinion e impulsa a uno a querer escribir más.**

**Saber:???**

**Lancer:???**

**Archer:???**

**Caster:???**

**Rider:???**

**Berserker:???**

**Assessin: Kojirou Sasaki**

**poxima actualización: la espada de la obscuridad.**


	2. Punto de quiebre

**Todo elemento de Fate y RWBY no me pertenece sino a sus respectivos creadores solo poseo la trama de esta historia sin más comencemos.**

**£¥£¥£¥£¥£¥£¥£¥£¥£¥£¥£¥£¥£¥£¥£¥£¥£¥**

Una gota fría de sudor bajo por mí frente ese sudor frío que sientes como todo tu cuerpo estuviera en una tormenta de nieve, sentí como mi estómago se sumía y revolvía tenía ganas de vomitar he sentido está sensación antes, la iniciación sería un ejemplo después de todo era un inexperto juagandome la vida era normal todo eso. Por eso estaba tan inquieto por recibir la misma sensación al estar en esta habitación.

\- Señor Arc, me alegra que pudiera llegar tenía una conversación muy importante con su equipo pase esto le concierne como lider- me invitó Ozpin Yo asentí y pase me coloque cerca de Pyrrha y Ren ambos se veían incómodos por estar cerca de mi.

\- Bien en que estábamos.-comenzo a reflexionar Ozpin.-A si, en las transcripciones falsas.- termino mientras mi cara palideció y las ganas de vomitar volvieron diez veces más fuerte, volte a ver a Pyrrha y Ren con clara desesperación Ren seguia viéndose incómodo pero rápidamente saco una cara exótica, Pyrrha en cambio se veia la tristeza en su rostro y volteo la mirada para no darme la cara.

\- Bueno Señor Arc he revisado la información que sus compañeros de equipo me han presentado y efectivamente con un poco de investigación se ha podido ver la falsedad de los documentos en casos normales esto ameritaría una expulsión y un reporte a las autoridades.- sentenció Ozpin dejando un silencio que solo me hacía querer hiperbentilarme.

\- Tranquilo Maestro, este hombre no busca amenazarlo, oculta algo, pero no creo que sea su expulsión mantenga la compostura.- escuché la voz de Assessin reflexionando tenía razón Ozpin dijo en circunstancias normales eso significa que estás no lo son, poco a poco me tranquilice, Ozpin levantó una ceja al ver mi cambio de semblante.

\- Sin embargo su equipo a abogado en que no se informe a las autoridades por lo que he accedido a ello.-remato Ozpin - No obstante todavía queda la cuestión en sus estadía en esta institución.-termino Ozpin dando un sorbo a su taza de café.

\- Bien haré la pregunta a los afectados. ¿Desean la expulsión de su actual líder Jaune Arc? Las consecuencias de su expulsión sería las siguientes : se volveran un equipo de reserva, no podrán realizar misiones más que de apoyo y tendrán que espera a que algún cazador de reserva se pueda unir a su equipo, los cuales son escasos. Si aceptan las condiciones la desicion debe ser un unánime.-sentencio Ozpin Nora, Pyrrha incluso Ren comenzaron a verse con duda ante las implicaciones de mi expulsión.

\- Disculpe director nos permitiría discutir esto afuera.- preguntó con cortesía Ren que era el más compuesto del equipo.

\- Adelante les daré Diez minutos por el momento me gustaría hablar a solas con el señor Arc.- hablo Ozpin mi equipo asintió y salieron a hablar en privacidad.

\- Veo que la situación es problemática ¿no cree Señor Arc?.- yo solo pude asentir con la cabeza a su pregunta con la mirada gacha.

\- Seré franco con usted señor Arc. En otros casos ya estaría expulsado sin embargo dándo una restrospectiba de la situación iniciando por la iniciación la que cabe mencionar logro pasar algo que por sí solo ya es un gran merito ¿suerte? o ¿habilidad? solo usted lo sabe señor Arc.-dejo en cuestión él director claro que fue suerte mucha suerte.

\- Fuera lo que fuera no desvaloriza el logro, su actitud en combate en la clase de la señorita Goodwitch es mediocre por dejarlo suave sin embargo, a habido mejora.- me sonroje un poco antes eso era obvio que sería malo en una actitud que nunca había sido entrenado pero me alegro saber que por lo menos he mejorado un poco, Ozpin dejo su taza de café en la mesa por un momento y me vio con seriedad a los ojos.

\- Señor Arc le haré una pregunta y quiero que sea sincero ¿cuanto entrenamiento previo había realizado antes de entrar a esta academia?.-pregunté Ozpin no sabía que decir si decirle la verdad empeoraría las cosas o mentir para que la situación no se vea tan mal.

\- Maestro le sugiero que sea sincero este hombre cuenta con mucha experiencia se dará cuenta si miente.- me aconsejó Assassin teniendo en cuenta la situación y no querer viéndome más como un mentiroso decidi contestar con sinceridad.

\- Como dos veces a los ocho años mi padre intento entrenarme hasta que se desepero y abandono mi entrenamiento. Yo buscaba ejercitarme y tratar de dominar un arma pero no era muy bueno y tampoco tenía mucha guía.- le respondí con total sinceridad Ozpin asintió.

\- Aprecio sus sinceridad señor Arc eso nos lleva al último punto alguien con tan poca experiencia pudo despertar su semblanza en tan poco tiempo dijo Ozpin viendo la nodachi en mi cintura.- yo me quedé confundido ¿semblanza? ¿que es eso?

\- Por tu rostro puedo adivinar que no tienes idea de lo que es una semblanza, supongo que es normal en su caso. Déjeme le explicó señor Arc, una semblanza es la manifestación del alma es un poder único un reflejo de nuestra persona tome como ejemplo a la señorita Rose. Ella tiene la capacidad de aumentar su velocidad a niveles sónicos a causa de su semblanza y así mismo un reflejo de su vivas actitud.- termino de explicar el profesor podría ser que Assessin es mi semblanza eso me hizo palidecer un poco si Assessin es mi semblanza y la semblanza es un reflejo de mi alma significaba que mi alma se identificaba con un asesino.

\- Lamento decirle que no es así Maestro, yo no soy su semblanza usted pose una pero está aún no despierta. Mi poder es algo externo a usted que se ha adjuntado por magia desconocida. No obstante sería bueno que los demás creyeran que mi poder es su semblanza podría evitar preguntas a futuro. Yo solo pude asentir ante esa lógica no era mala idea también suspirar de alivio parece que mi Alma no es la de un asesino.

\- ¿Cómo se enteró que había despertado mi semblanza?- le pregunte al director para confirmar que está era mi semblanza este solo sonrió mientras daba un sorbo a su café.

\- Señor Arc hay pocas cosas que pasan en mi escuela sin que yo me enteré.- termino Ozpin enigmáticamente no pude evitar pensar que eso sono muy espeluznante,genial ahora me siento vigilado.

\- Veo entonces ¿Por qué me dice todo esto señor?-le pregunte con genuina duda.

\- Es fácil señor Arc decida lo que decía su equipo le daré la oportunidad de quedarse en esta academia, una prueba se le será aplicada pero por lo que he visto no será problema para usted.- termino Ozpin y con esas palabras sentí como el aire volvía a mí y el color de mi rostro volvía, wow en parte debía agradecer que Assessin aprecio para brindarme su ayuda sino era posible que si sobrevivía fuera expulsado de Beacon.

-Bien creo que nuestra conversación se tendrá que posponer para otro momento.- dijo el director yo quedé extrañado de lo que decía hasta que la puerta sonó indicando que alguien tocaba. Ozpin solo sonrió como si demostrará su punto de saber todo en esta academia vuelvo a decirlo espeluznante.

Mi equipo entro uno por uno Nora y Pyrrha se veían notablemente triste él único que mantenía su semblante era Ren aunque se podía ver cierto malestar en su mirada.

\- He de suponer que han llegado a una conclusión.- preguntó Ozpin mirando calmadamente a mi equipo.

\- Así es Director.- empezó Pyrrha tenía la voz quebrada esos solo apuntaba a que la cosa no iba bien.

\- Muy bien entonces comenzaré preguntando a uno por uno por su decisión.

\- Señor Lie ¿cuál es su decisión?.-Ozpin preguntó primero a Ren.

\- Yo he decidido que lo mejor tanto para el equipo como para Jaune es que este sea expulsado.- la respuesta de Ren era esperada ya que fue muy claro en cuanto no le parecía que liderará el equipo sin estar preparado, eso no quita el sentimiento de traición que sentí en mi interior, en verdad llegue pensar en mi equipo como una familia sentía ganas de llorar pero ya estaba harto de solo llorar y gritar por lo que aguante las ganas.

\- Bien ahora ¿señorita Nikos?-pidio Ozpin a Pyyrha ella se veía cansada y triste sin embargo trato de dar una cara firme aún con lo poco que la conocía podía decir que era fingida.

\- Yo he decidido al igual que mi compañero que Jaune sea expulsado del equipo.- Termino con ese rostro fingido en ese momento mi rostro no pudo contener mis emociones la tristeza y decepción eran claras en mi rostro justo a tiempo para que Pyrrha pudiera verlo ella al momento rompió su máscara y dejó ver la tristeza que le causaba la decisión que había tomado sin embargo se dió la vuelta y evito mi mirada y ese sentimiento de traición volvía más fuerte.

\- Las mujeres no son más que problemas, solo traen desgracia y traición a la vida.- escuché un voz en mi cabeza la cual ignore sonaba distinto a Assessin, sin embargo en mi estado actual lo dejé pasar.

\- Bien ahora ¿señorita Valkyrie?- preguntó finalmente a Nora ella se veía mal, pérdida como si no estuviera convencida de lo que haría.

\- yo... He... No...- salieron balbuceos y pequeña palabras de la boca de Nora por primera vez en que conocía a Nora veía incertidumbre y duda en Nora por primera vez la veía sin que ella supiera que decir. Ella volteo o verme con dolor y anhelo como si yo fuera la solución de su angustia. Después volteo a ver a Pyyrha y a Ren, por último a Ozpin.

\- yo... Creo que lo mejor es que Jaune sea expulsado.- dijo lo último en voz baja pero fue audible para todos y ahí se me rompió por completo el corazón la verdad todavía conservaba la esperanza que su equipo lo perdonará y juntos pasaran la situación pero al parecer fue muy ingenuo claro, siempre creyó que un extraño era un amigo que aún no conocía pero ahora se daba cuento lo fácil que una amigo podría volverse un extraño en ese momento sintió que no conocía a nadie de su antiguo equipo algo en su interior resonaba dos presencias que entendían su sentir.

\- Bien ante la decisión unánime retiro al señor Jaune Arc del equipo JNPR colocando como líder al señor Lie Ren y cambiando el nombre a RVN(Revenant).- el equipo asintió.

\- Bien equipo RVN puede retirarse aún tengo cosas que hablar con él señor Arc.- les indicó Ozpin el equipo asintió y procedieron a retirarse Pyrrha parecía querer decirme algo pero guardo silencio cuando Ozpin los retiro así se fue el nuevo equipo RVN.

\- Bien señor Arc mañana podré iniciar su prueba puedo entender que hoy fue un día agotador, por lo que tratare de ser breve.-diji Ozpin amablemente yo solo asentí para que continuará la verdad me sentía desecho mental y físicamente.

\- Bien, le recomendaría que fuera a su antiguo cuarto a recojer sus pertenencias aquí le hago entrega de un cuarto que podrá utilizar por hoy este será su cuarto permanente si pasa la prueba mañana.- me explico Ozpin mientras mandaba el código de acceso a mi pergamino junto con la ubicación .

\- Descance señor Arc tuvo un día duro y mañana su prueba será a las nueve de la mañana me encargaré de informar a los profesores de su ausencia qué tendrá el día de mañana.

\- Gracias director ¿hay algo más en lo que le pueda ayudar?- pregunte por cortesía pero sinceramente esperaba que fuera todo.

\- Nada señor Arc, puede retirarse tenga un buen día.- me despido Ozpin.

\- Igualmente director.- respondí la despedida y salí cansado y agotado a mi ex dormitorio para empacar mis cosas con la vaga esperanza de no encontrarme a nadie.

-Tranquilo Maestro lo mejor es que descanse, ahora tiene mucho en la cabeza le recomendaría recoger sus cosas mañana es menos probable que se encuentre con alguien de su antiguo equipo en horas de clase.-me sugirió Assessin era un buen consejo pero la verdad quería terminar con todo lo antes posible así que fui directo a mi antiguo dormitorio solo para encontrá al nuevo equipo RVN dentro de la habitación todos se veían decaídos cuando me vieron todos mostraron una mirada de lastima una furia fría nacía en mi ante eso, el ver esa miradas ellos fueron los que me lanzaron a esto, no tenían derecho a mirarme así . Sin dirigir palabra me dirigí a donde estaban mis cosas y comenzó a empacar mis pertenencias no hubo sonido por unos momentos hasta que Pyrrha se movió para llamar mi atención.

-Jaune ¿necesitas ayuda con algo?- Pregunto nerviosamente esa pregunta junto con todo el día de mierda qué había tenido hizo que explotará.

\- Si Pyrrha la necesite cuando le confesé mi secreto a mi equipo, la necesite cuando Cardin me estuvo jodiendo la vida y la necesite cuando Ozpin les dio la opción de quedarme en su equipo ahora bien se ¡que no cuento con su maldita ayuda!-termine gritando Pyrrha se retorcio hacia abajo ante mis palabras con una mirada fría termine de tomar mis cosas viendo fríamente a todo el equipo y decidí irme dejando unas últimas palabras de la amargura de mi corazón.

\- Creí que éramos una familia, ahora se que solo estuve conviviendo con extraños.-pude ver el dolor que causaron mis palabras en los ojos de Pyrrha incluso pude ver como comenzó a sollozar Nora lo más triste es que nada de eso me importó solo me dolía la cabeza, estaba enojado, frustrado y más que nada triste, desolado tome las cosas y salí de ese lugar escuche como la voz de Pyrrha me dijo que esperará pero ya nada me importaba me aleje lo más rápido que puede y me dirigí a la habitación qué me había dado Ozpin abrí la puerta, arrojé mis cosas al suelo y me tumbe en la cama solo en ese momento me permití llorar, llorar lo suficiente hasta quedarme dormido.

**£¥£¥£¥£¥£¥£¥£¥£¥£¥£¥£¥£¥£¥£¥£¥£¥£¥**

**Hola chicos, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de¿ Siete? de Arc espero les guste y sea de su agrado.**

**flo463: Comprendo tu malestar hacia el personaje, también comprendo si ya no gustas de seguir la historia igualmente aprecio tu opinión y tratare de hacer un balance para que las cosas no despegan demasiado.**

**kuro okami 9:Me da gusto que te agradará la historia espero puedas disfrutar este capítulo igual es posible que el siguiente espíritu heroico salga en el siguiente capítulo.**

**NeroAlmia: wow te tomaste tu tiempo la verdad es una crítica muy completa y creme qué tratare de tomar importancia a varios puntos que me hiciste mención en verdad gracias por tomarme el tiempo de enumerar mis fallas, entre a fanfiction con el motivo de mejorar como escritor ante la crítica de las personas, no soy profesional ni siquiera estudio algo relacionado pero me gusta y tratare de dar lo mejor en ello.**

**TheAgustinShow:Qué alegría que te gustara espero sea del mismo agrado este nuevo capítulo.**

**Guest: la verdad no me considero una persona narcisista de echo todo lo contrario a veces pecó un poco de baja autoestima pero eso es irrelevante. Una disculpa si el capítulo no te gusto y si continuas con la historia adelante y si no gracias por el tiempo que le dedicaste.**

**Lonyer182: Aquí tienes la continuación espero sea de tu agrado.**

**fabianemmanuel15: muchas gracias por decir que mi historia es buena me alegra saber que continuarán con la historia espero que este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado.**

**Próxima actualización: La espada de la obscuridad.**

**Nota: la próxima actualización tardará más ya que quiero hacer corrección de capítulos anteriores en general para todas mis historias gracias por la comprensión. **


	3. resolución

**Ni RWBY ni las obras de nasu me perteneces solo el contenido de esta historia.**

################################################################################

**Capítulo 3: resolución.**

Un ruido incesante comenzó a sonar causando que buscara la fuente con molestia hasta dar con mi pergamino miré la hora que marcaba las siete de la mañana y decidí posponer la alarma diez minutos.

No volvería a dormir pero no quería despegarme de la calidez de mi cama, sentía la garganta reseca, cerré un poco los ojos pero inmediatamente sonó mi alarma sabiendo que tenía que despertar apague el infernal dispositivo y con mucha pereza me levante, me di cuenta que no estaba en mi cuarto alertándome un poco pero lentamente los recuerdos de ayer volvieron los ursas, Assessin y mi equipo no… ya no era mi equipo ante ese pensamiento la tristeza me volvió a atrapar, pero trate de ahogarla recordando la prueba que tengo hoy con Ozpin .

-Assassin, ¿me escuchas? Me gustaría hacerte algunas preguntas-comencé cuestionando, pero nadie me contestaba.

-Assassin en serio necesito hablar contigo. - volví a insistir, pero seguía sin ninguna respuesta.

El pánico comenzó a invadirme, sin la ayuda de Assassin no podría pasar la prueba y seria echado de la academia ¿qué puedo hacer? Ahora estaba molesto y asustado ¿acaso también Assassin me abandono? ¿que todos me abandonarían? frustrado puse mi mano en mi cara y me senté en la cama acto seguido me tire y deje que la pena me inundara estuve un rato con las manos en la cara tirado y reflexionando ¿qué sería de mí? hasta que pude notar una pequeña tarjeta en la cama, era de color marrón y se podía ver a un hombre sosteniendo dos cuchillos ¿podría ser? Me hice la pregunta interna antes de tomar la carta.

-Maestro me alegra volver a poder hablar con usted. -escuche la característica voz de Assessin cundo toque la carta, solo pude soltar un suspiro de alivio, pero eso trae más preguntas ¿cómo es posible que una carta apareciera?, ¿acaso Assassin está encerrado en esta tarjeta? y si es así ¿Quién fabrico estas tarjetas? esa y más preguntas rondaban en mi mente así que decidí preguntarle a la única persona que esperaba supiera la respuesta.

-Assassin me puedes decir ¿que eres? –fue la primera pregunta que me surgió esperando que eso por lo menos mi iluminara un poco.

-Vera maestro yo soy lo que es conocido como espíritu heroico, somos la encarnación de una figura heroica somos el concepto que la humanidad tiene de nosotros unida a nuestra misma leyenda. - comenzó explicando Assessin con un tono tranquilo y pausado esperando que entendiera bien lo que era.

\- ¿Entonces eres un héroe de leyendas? -pregunte después de su explicación.

-Básicamente Maestro, la leyenda que encarno es la de Sasaki kojiro un renombrado espadachín famoso por su técnica Tsubame Gaeshi y fundador de la escuela Ganryu. -termino de explicar Assessin comprendiendo un poco de lo que dijo solo pude asentir.

-Creo entender, pero tengo una duda ¿si eres un espadachín porque te presentas como un asesino? - le cuestione no entendiendo bien eso.

-Me presente como un Assessin ya que esa es la clase con la que he sido convocado maestro, además no soy Sasaki Kojiro solo alguien que se esforzó mucho y pudo replicar su técnica, quizás eso causo que mi clase sea la de un Assessin.-me confeso Assassin dejándome aún más confundido.

\- ¿Eso significa que no eres el original? -le pregunte curioso.

-Asi es maestro el original es un concepto que no existe solo que soy lo más cercano a su leyenda, pero aun siendo una copia le aseguro que mi fuerza no es para subestimarse. -me rectifico Assassin no tenía dudas de ello después de usar sus habilidades.

-Nunca dije eso Assassin al contrario creo que es genial que seas tan bueno que la leyenda de Kojiro te pertenezca, aunque me he venido preguntando ¿a que te refieres con clase? -le expresé mi duda a Assassin.

-Cuando un siervo es convocado este lleva una clase, para tener una clase el portador debe ser conocido por la misma, el ser un samurái hace que haya matado gente algo eventual por eso tengo esta clase.

-Entiendo entonces ¿qué otras clases existen? -pregunte realmente curioso.

-Aparte de mi clase conozco otras seis las cuales serían Saber, Archer, Lancer, Raider, Caster y Berserker .-me explico por lo nombres podía entender en que se especializaban.

-Eso explica mucho, aunque creo que lo más importante es ¿porque te invoque? ¿porque ahora estas en esta tarjeta? -le pregunte mientras le señalaba la tarjeta.

-Sinceramente no se mucho de ello master solo sé que un mago poderoso consiguió colocar las almas de los espíritus heroicos en las tarjetas y por alguna razón decidió meterlas en su cuerpo. -fue la simple explicación de Assessin dejándome con más preguntas que respuestas ¿Por qué un mago le interesaría ponerme estas tarjetas? espera ¿existe la magia? ¿Cuántos héroes ha metido en mí? ¿serán como Assessin? Y ¿como puedo contactar con ellos? muchas dudas, pero creo que preguntare lo más importante.

¿Assessin cuantos héroes tengo dentro? -pregunte con real curiosidad sabiendo que si son como Assassin pueden significar más poder para sobrevivir en Beacon

-Desconozco la cantidad maestro, pero por atisbo creo que he podido presenciar dos presencias más en ti. –respondió Assassin si tengo dos espíritus heroicos puede ser un gran impuso, pero como puedo interactuar con ellos.

.-Hey Assassin ¿sabes cómo puedo contactar con ellos?.-le pregunte a Assassin con cierta duda no queriendo sonar como si despreciara su ayuda.

-Realmente no sabría cómo convocar a los demás espíritus maestro, pero si es algo como mi caso fue porque me sentí identificado con usted en ese momento, entonces es probable que los otros despierten si pasa una experiencia similar o tenga un ideal el cual los identifique. -fueron las suposiciones de Assassin y sin saber nada mejor supongo que eso estaba bien, sin darme cuenta el tiempo fue volando decidí ver mi pergamino y note que faltaban diez minutos para que dieran las nueve también vi un mensaje que llego hace veinte minutos informándome que me dirigiera al ala oeste de la academia y ahí seria mi prueba.

-Bien eso queda al otro lado oye Assassin ¿cómo activo tu poder? -pregunte alterado por que el tiempo no estaba a mi favor.

-Solo piense en activarlo mientras sostiene mi carta en su mano. -me instruyo Assassin así que hice exactamente lo que me dijo en el momento que pensé en activar su poder la carta brillo y se transformó en la nodachi de Assassin bien espero que el impuso me haga ir más rápido.

Cambiándome rápidamente salí corriendo de mi habitación al área de la prueba, me sorprendí al ver lo rápido que iba podía decir que era tan rápido como Ruby usando su semblanza en menos de dos minutos ya me encontraba en el ala oeste, al entrar pude ver que era un gran gimnasio también que el profesor Port y el profesor Ozpin ya se encontraba en el lugar.

-Buenos días señor Arc, me alegra que sea tan puntual. -me felicito el director este estaba con su confiable taza de café, incluso el profesor Port traía una taza, aunque ¿qué hacia el aquí?

-Posiblemente se pregunte ¿qué está haciendo el profesor Port aquí? ¿No es así señor Arc? -me cuestiono Ozpin haciendo que un escalofrió recorriera mi espalda, diablos eso es tenebroso sal de mi mente Ozpin.

-Maestro le aseguro que el director no se encuentra en su cabeza. -me informo Assassin solo le di un gracias mental, pero rayos Ozpin es otra cosa. Lo mire y este solo sonrió como si supiera que estaba pensando en serio aterrador.

-Si director. - le respondí un con la voz más firme que puede encontrar.

-Eso mi muchacho es que hoy juzgare con mis ávidos ojos su talento joven Arc.-expreso jocosamente como era su costumbre el profesor Port, el director no se veía molesto por su interrupción incluso parecía que la esperaba así que solo asentí.

-Bien joven Arc su prueba constara de dos partes la primera luchara contra unos drones programados y un Grimm que yo mismo he capturado para esta prueba. - me explico mientras se jactaba de lo último.

-Entiendo profesor. -le dije mientras me preparaba para estas dos pruebas.

Muy bien sin más que decir pase al frente del salo señor Arc.-me instruyo Ozpin por lo que me moví donde me dirigieron mientras ellos pasaban a la retaguardia.

Aun sabiendo que pelearía contra los drones y que mi futuro en la academia estaba en juego mi mente estaba tranquila, incluso emocionada, pero eso se sentía extraño como si estas emociones no fueran mías y a la vez sí.

-Muy bien señor Arc a la cuenta de tres. -me advirtió el Ozpin.

-Uno- mi respiración se normalizaba.

-Dos-desenfunde mi nodachi.

-Tres- a escuchar el fin de la cuenta múltiples androides salieron al ataque lo más desconcertante es que solo sentí emoción por ello, el ´primero venía con un espada el cual lanzo un corte a mi pecho, esquive moviendo al lado opuesto de su corte y lance mi contra ataque partiendo a la mitad al robot parece que no son tan resistentes o es quizás que me he vuelto demasiado fuerte.

No pude pensar mucho en ello porque después de ese simple ataque los robots comenzaron a atacarme en grupos tres se aproximaban con sus armas y podía ver a otros tres con armas de fuego apuntándome nuevamente solo pude sentir emoción invadirme.

Primero tenía que eliminar a los enemigos que poseían pistolas así que cree distancia de los que me atacaron a corta distancia mientras esquivaba o desviaba balas de los otros intentando con esto acortar distancia con alguno de los tiradores, estos estaban en las esquinas del salón y mientras esquivaba pude ver un abertura para acortar mi distancia con uno de los robots de distancia ya cerca de este di un corte certero en su cabeza y usando su cuerpo para protegerme de otras balas que llegaban a mi, cuando destruí al tirador los otros tiradores parece haber captado mi idea porque comenzaron a moverse para evitar que acortara la distancia como con su compañero caído bueno sería aburrido si no aprendieran ¿verdad? También los de cuerpo a cuerpo parecía que acababan de volverse más hábiles al atacar y se coordinaban mucho mejor en sus ataques en conjunto, al no poder acercarme a los tiradores decidí enfrentar a los espadachines con cada envestida de mi nodachi contra sus espadas.

Comencé a notar que las armas iban perdiendo su nitidez y durabilidad al parecer la nodachi es más fuerte que sus armas una lástima ya cansado de esquivar y bloquear decidí acabar esto rápido con un salto me elevo por encima de los robots y con tres cortes precisos termino cortando sus cabezas y caigo rodando hacia un lado sintiendo que uno de los robos trato de aprovechar la apertura de mi caída disparando, ya reposicionado de cuclillas aprovecho la posición para acelerar y salir disparado a uno de los tiradores cortándolo por la mitad con eso solo quedaba un tirador.

Este guardo la pistola y comenzó a crecer ahora tenía la forma de un caballero enorme y una gran espada, bueno eso es interesante.

La pelea comenzó el caballero era fuerte pero al parecer podía igual esa fuerza cada corte que lanzaba podía sostenerlo lastimosamente era lento posiblemente si decidiera dar un corte con más velocidad después de un bloque el caballero seria derrotado pero eso no sería divertido así que sigue alargando esta batalla limitándome a propósito para entretenerme más hasta que me di cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo tengo que acabar esto rápido.

Habiendo recuperado mis cabales ataque con rapidez después de bloquear una estocada del caballero corriendo di dos cortes rápidos y me coloque detrás de él, en el momento que guarde la nodachi el caballero perdió el brazo y la cabeza puede que ese ataque no haya sido Tsubame Gaeshi pero es un corte muy cercano a él.

Cuando el caballero callo solo pude escuchar una cantidad de aplausos de donde estaban Ozpin y el profesor Port.

\- ¡Bravo!, ¡Bravo! ¡Esa técnica! ¡Ese estilo! ¡Que precisión! ¡Todo digno de un cazador! -exclamaba en voz alta el profesor Port sin dejar de aplaudir me sonroje ante tantos elogios, aunque ahogue mi pena sabiendo que esta no era mi habilidad sino la de Assessin.

-He de decir que esa exhibición fue más de lo que espere señor Arc, por lo mismo creo que podemos dejar de lado su batalla con el Grimm ya que hemos visto su habilidad ¿No está de acuerdo profesor Port? -pregunto Ozpin al profesor Port.

-Sin duda alguna Ozpin aunque me hubiera encantado verlo luchar contra el Grimm que traje pero ya hemos visto probar su valía al joven Arc.-termino el profesor Port mientras me daba palmadas en la espalda.

-Bien señor Arc ha pasado la primera prueba, su segunda prueba consistiera a derrotar a uno de sus compañeros en clases de combate cabe aclarar que fue la Profesora Goodwitch quien declaro esta condición después de enterarse de su caso.-

-La señorita Goodwitch sabe de mis transcripciones? -pregunte con miedo genuino.

-Todos los profesores saben de ellas señor Arc, es una información que se tenía que decir a los demás profesores, he de admitir que más de uno te quería expulsado, pero pude apelar a tu favor para que te dieran estas pruebas después de ver esta exhibición no tengo dudas que hice lo correcto.

-Gracias Director. - exprese algo avergonzado por el elogio inesperado

-No lo mencione señor Arc, ahora le sugiero descanse sus pruebas será después del almuerzo en la clase de la profesora Goodwitch así que coma algo y apresure ya que el almuerzo comienza en 5 minutos. - me alerto Ozpin viendo mi pergamino supe que tenía razón asintiendo me despedí de los profesores y corrí al comedor sin ser consiente que quizás no fue mi mejor idea.

**################################################################## **

**Bueno ha pasado un tiempo un tiempo enorme para ser sincere, no los aburriré con todo lo que me ha pasado, pero espero puedan disfrutar de este capítulo tratare de ser más constante pero no prometo nada ya que esta capitulo apenas salió después de tener algo de inspiración después de un largo tiempo sin más procederé a responder comentarios.**

**fabianemmanuel15**** : me alegra que te gustara, y que bueno que sentiste que los personajes actuaran conforme a su personalidad esa era una de mis preocupaciones, en cuanto las reservas, es algo que se revelara conforme vaya la historia pero si sucederá algo de tus dos opciones.**

**Lonyer182**** :gracias por el elogio, espero disfrutes este capítulo.**

**Dis-traccion**** :muchas gracias espero disfrutes la continuación.**

**hollow836****: aquí lo tienes, espero lo disfrutes.**

**Saber:?**

**Lancer:?**

**Archer:?**

**Caster:?**

**Rider:?**

**Berserker:?**

**Assessin: Kojirou Sasaki**

**Próxima actualización: El tercer asiento.**


End file.
